There's no I in Team
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: Faces of the team, new and old, are brought together once more in working to solve a case. The difference? The victims needed saving are themselves. Team Fic./ Warning:Whumpage ahead. Don't like, don't read :


Authors Note:This is my first Criminal Minds fic, and I am working on getting characterizations done correctly, so if in the first chapters are ia bit off, please bare with me, it will get better. I have some very big surprises in store for everyone!

Title:There's no I in Team Author:SupernaturalandLostfan Genre:Angst/Drama/Suspense Characters:All of current team, along with some familiar guest ensemble Spoiler warning: Takes place after Gideon has left the team, though he is one of main characters taking part in storyline because I just love the guy!  
Disclaimer:I in reality own nothing or anyone, related to Criminal Minds, sighs, sadly not even Reid,lol

Chapter One: Morgan POV

"Hello!"Morgan, after rising slowly to stand, using the wall his hand fell upon after groping blindly in the pitch blackness, the grogginess he felt upon waking, now fading somewhat, leaving behind a headache that was a tell tell sign that he'd been drugged, said aloud, his voice coming out as hardly above a whisper . Recieving no response, he tried again, his tone now carrying strength due to his returning of facilities.  
"Hello! Anyone! Where the fuck am I?"he yelled, anger and frustration, laced with fear now his key emotions.  
It was when he tried to walk in the darkness, only to be jerked back forcefully, almost blacking out due to the sudden pull and constraint of his airway, that he noticed it.  
"What the...."he uttered aloud in shock, reaching to feel his neck area, his hands coming in contact with.."is this a collar?"  
"I am afraid so"he heard a familiar voice, disembodied in the pitch black, answer matter-of-factly, continuing on to say."I'm not sure, due to the obvious absence of light, but I'd be willing to bet it is quite similiar, if not a match, to the one encircling my own throat."  
"Gideon? What the hell is going on?"Morgan asked, the shock of one of he and the BAU's past fellow teammates presence almost strong as that of which he'd suffered upon first awakening. All the while asking this, his hands investigated the surface of his collar, feeling for the round hole that would indicate where a key would be needed to achieve release.  
"Nice to see, no.. hear your voice, again too Morgan."Was his given response, followed by, as if able to see his attempts"No keyhole, I believe the collars are controlled by a mechanism that can only be engaged, or disengaged, by whomever has arranged this impromptu family reunion."  
"Still dont hurt to try..."was Morgans return to this. Yet seconds later he gave up, accepting the older mans words to be truth, and turned his attention to trying the pull the cord attached to the wall and collar free instead.  
"As for what is going on, the last recollection I held before awakening as you and the others have, was getting out of my car after having returned from a trip to the grocer for ingredients needed for a stir-fry. From that point until now, nothing..."

"Wait..did you say others?"Morgan asked, pausing in his attempts, his head turning in the direction of Gideons voice, two hands wrapped around the steele chord, a foot braced against what felt to be a concrete wall.  
"Yes he did, I'm here too Morgan"JJ, her voice attempting to hide her very rightly founded fear spoke from across the chasm to the left.  
"As am I" Hotch came next, followed by Garcia speaking, and finally the youngest of their team saying.  
"Reid, present and accounted for."  
"Rossi? Prentiss?"Morgan questioned, noting these to be the only two not accounted for.  
"Unless they have yet to awaken, they are not with us."Gideon, continuing to sound annoyingly calm, responded to this.

"Given the echoing of our voices from given positions, I'd calculate that they aren't present due to the perimeter of the room"the youngest of them interjected. Morgan turned his head in the direction of who among the whole team, he considered to be his best friend, or little brothers voice had come, squinting hard to try and see anything through the lack of light. His voice..something had been off.  
Instead of singling him out, which he knew he'd have hated, Morgan, having given up and now sitting on the floor, back against the wall, asked" We all good? Fully intact?"" then held his breath, dreading to hear the answer but needing to have asked it because after having sat, he'd also picked up a all too familiar coppery odor.  
"Other than a unpleasant lump on my head, I am uninjured"Gideon responded first.  
"I'm fine"Hotch, sounding out of breath due to once again attempting what Morgan had been at earliers, curt response came next "Baby girl?"Morgan prodded Garcia.  
"I'm okay"she answered with a sniffle.  
"I think my wrist is sprained" JJ answered before he could call her name directly"but I'm uninjured otherwise."

That left only one person, and closing his eyes even though it was unneeded in the dark and leaning his head against the wall, Morgan asked with dread"What about you pretty boy? You still got those gangly ass arms and legs intact?"

He recieved no response, which annoyed him because he knew his friend well, he wouldn't be quick to admit anything but now was not the time for that.  
"Reid? Answer me."he demanded, his own request followed by JJ echoing his question.  
"Are you okay Spence?"  
Still nothing.  
"I believe our young friend has passed out again"Gideon offered up in the stead of hearing a response from Reid.  
"What? What are you talking about?"Hotch demanded of him before Morgan could.  
"When I awoke, he was the only of us who had priorly done so, and after detecting the smell of blood and my questioning where it could be coming from, he told me the last remembered events, and those said events included having been disarmed when awakening to the sound of who he thought to be a prowler in his home, followed by a struggle over the gun he keeps in a table at his bedside. Though he believes it to quite incidental, whoever broke in to bring him here accidentally discharged the weapon during the struggle"

A chorus of gasps came from all present.  
"Oh sweetie..."Garcia whispered tearfully.  
"Where was he hit?" JJ questioned."And are we just now learning of this Gideon?"  
"Lower abdomen. We determined no major organs were hit due to the fact he is still living"Gideon replied, the first signs of emotion heard in his voice as he stated what everyone already knew" There are certain areas that you can live for hours, even days, after being shot in. Given the stem of blood is ceased. It would appear thats the circumstances in Reids case. As for not mentioning it prior to now, he asked me not to."  
These words were comfort to noone because just as he knew, as the others also did themselves. They had no idea when, or if, they'd be released or rescued from their current position.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!"Morgan stood again, and began to tug at the chord, getting no leadway, as by the sounds of it, the others were also attempting.  
" Spence? Spencer..answer me..please"he heard JJ who had sounded closest to where the youngest of thems voice had come from, plead.  
"Huh.."all released a pent up breath at the sound of his voice finally being heard"I'm..sorry, I didn't get much sleep... Did you ask me something JJ?"was his continued words, his facade of normalcy not hiding the pain in his voice as well as he'd have liked.

For some reason this, just hearing how despite his own pain, Reid was thinking of them and not wanting to worry his friends, fueled Morgans anger.  
"Whoever you are I'm going to kill you motherfucker!"he yelled, punching the hard wall in frustration"What do you want? WHAT!"  
"Patience..we'll learn in time Derek"Gideon said.  
"Time? We aint got time to wait! Reid has a bullet in his..."  
"Wha...I'm okay Morgan, really, its nothing"the young profiler protested.  
"Shut up man, just shut up, you have been shot, you are not fine!"Morgan snapped irratably.  
"Don't yell at him!"Garcia said venomously, her mother hen feelings for her baby g-man snapping her out of her previos state.  
"This petty arguing accomplishes nothing. "Hotch spoke up, taking charge with his words, which was surprisingly a relief to Morgan. Maybe it was the interjecting of some type familairity into the chaos and unknown.  
"Lets assess the situation thus far as we do any case, once we have done so, perhaps we will better comprehend things."he continued,"Reid, you spoke earlier that the echoing of each individual voice suggested to you a size of our current place of holding?"  
"Estimated by that, taking also into count each of our various positions, I'd say the size to roughly be 250 sqaure feet, give or take a few, my calculations may be slightly off."their youngest answered immediately, his brain function obviously still fully intact despite his situation, something surely taken as a good sign to all as it was Morgan.  
Thats my boy, he thought, feeling a big brother like pride "So logic would provide we are being kept in some type storage unit or a room of that size." Hotch spoke up, followed by "I am to assume that like myself, each of you have felt around your immediate area provided by the length of your binding and like myself have found no switch, nor sliding panel that may provide light?"  
"There is a panel directly above where I am teethered. By feel alone I'd say it is similiar to a standard fuse or breaker box in size, though I have examined its outline thoroughly, and find no means of accessing it" Gideon answered first.  
"Sorry lovelies, I have nothing but wall." came from Garcia, who sounded somewhat more like herself now.  
"Same here"JJ responded next.  
"Ditto on my end"came from Morgan himself.  
"Reid?"Hotch prodded.  
"No, nothing but concrete other than the small hole that the wall has bored into it holding the steele wire"he answered finally, his voice sounding strained, which Morgan took, coupling with the sound of movement, to mean he was only now checking this.  
"So in other words..we don't know jack shit more than we did earlier."Derek sighed in frustration.  
"Morgan, Benjamin Franklin once said that "He that can have patience can have what he will" Gideon said sensibly.

Before Morgan could argue this, a click was suddenly heard, and the dark room was illuminated by a bright light.  
"Just as I said...."Gideon commented as their eyes adjusted to this and each was given their first clear sight of one another and their surroundings, though his words not smug in the least.

TBC

Authors Note squared:I plan to give each character a POV chapter, or perhaps two character on some, but this will inevitably be mostly Reid/ and either Rossi or Emily, who will both be brought into the story soon, centric. And I know everyones thinking oh no, not another "Saw" movie ripoff plot , lol, well though its at some points similiar, it will also be greatly different in other ways! Promise :D If you think its worth continuing, hit that button and show love!


End file.
